DESCUBRIMIENTOS DE UNA NOCHE
by Janis O.x
Summary: Seguro han escuchado la expresión "Mi vida paso ante mis ojos en un segundo", bueno, Naruto la había escuchado bastante, sobre todo en esas personas exageradas que estuvieron (según ellos) a un pie de la muerte. Bah… el rubio jamás pensó que eso fuera posible, pero ¿saben una cosa? Lo es… NaruHina


**Aclaración:**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

 **DE**

 **UNA NOCHE**

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue calor. Pero no era calor bochornoso, de esos que te invitan a correr a la regadera y calmarte con agua fría. Era un calor lindo, un calor de esos que te invitan a acurrucarte más o a seguir el sendero que te lleva a esa sensación _entibiadora_. Por lo tanto, siendo fiel a sus instintos lo hizo, se acercó más a la fuerte de ese calor. Sus manos recorrieron _eso_ que lo abrigaba, se sentía suave, muy suave, tanto, que de hecho era adictivo, sus manos sentían la necesidad de estar ahí, acariciando, recorriendo, se sentía bien. Se sentía más que bien.

Qué raro, ahora parecía que sus sentidos se iban despertando poco a poco, su nariz detecto un aroma, ¿lilas?, ¿manzanas?, ¿durazno?, mmm no, no era nada de eso, aunque si fueran duraznos, de ahí vendría esa sensación tan suave, casi de terciopelo, que se manifestaba contra sus manos, pero no, duraznos no eran, solo era algo dulce, pero no empalagoso… rico, olía rico… Aspiro profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de ese aroma desconocido, pero familiar. Se acercó aún más a la fuente de calor, que en ningún momento sus manos habían dejado de tocar.

Era una situación de calma. De paz. Nunca se había sentido más entero, más feliz, realizado o pleno. Raro, raro… todo pintaba demasiado raro, pero él, aun se negaba a abrir los ojos…

/

Seguro han escuchado la expresión "Mi vida paso ante mis ojos en un segundo", bueno, Naruto la había escuchado bastante, sobre todo en esas personas exageradas que estuvieron (según ellos) a un pie de la muerte. Bah… el rubio jamás pensó que eso fuera posible, pero ¿saben una cosa? Lo es…

Testigo de esto, el mismo. Naruto vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos. Digamos que no estaba "literal" a un pie de la muerte, pero… lo estaba. De verdad. Lo sabía, sabía que si ella se iba, si ella subía a ese avión, estaba perdido, estaba total y completamente muerto.

Ok, no diré que esta es una historia bonita, tal vez, muy por el contrario, es una triste… Amor no correspondido: una historia donde un idiota no valora a una chica genial, donde el tipo espera demasiado tiempo para estar con la chica, donde la chica se cansa de esperar y abre las alas, marchándose a un nuevo lugar a ser feliz. Tal vez, la chica lo logre, tal vez, ella sea feliz, porque claro, ella es indudablemente maravillosa… ¿Pero saben que pasara con este pobre diablo? Claro que lo saben, pero para los que dijeron que no… Aquí está la historia…

/

—Que idiota eres Naruto. Siempre perdiendo el tiempo, siempre haciendo el tonto. ¿Crees que llegaras a algún lado así?

—Sakura, tranquila… solo son los parciales, en el final saldré excelente y no pasara nada.

—Madura Naruto, Eso es lo que necesitas hacer. Esto no es el instituto con Hinata haciéndote guías de estudio. Es la universidad, y si no piensas tomar las cosas en serio ahora, no creo que pase algún día… —Sakura salió del salón, dejando tras de sí un portazo.

—Es una molestia. —Dijo un moreno en la esquina del salón. —Pero es cierto. Aplícate idiota. Nadie hará los trabajos por ti.

Sasuke salió del salón de clases, por la puerta contraría a la que antes había salido Sakura, dejando al rubio enfurruñado y molesto.

—Jum, —rodo los ojos… Eran unos aguafiestas. Dos que tres faltitas no hacían daño a nadie ¿verdad?

Se dirigió a la puerta trasera, Aun no terminaba de dar el segundo paso, cuando fue alcanzado por un proyectil. Giro su rostro aún más molesto que antes.

—Ah, eres tu Kiba…

—Uzumaki iremos a la fiesta de la hermandad de Shino, se va a poner de lujo… ¿Qué dices… vas?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. Acababa de ser regañado por sus mejores amigos, y si, tenía varios ensayos pendientes, pero… ¡Que rayos! ¿A quién le importaba la deuda externa? —¡Claro! —Grito, mientras chocaba las palmas con el castaño. En seguida noto una pelinegra oculta detrás de su buen amigo Inuzuka. Movió su cuerpo buscando la cara de Hinata. —¿Hinata? ¿Tú también vas?

—Sss… si… yo…

—¡Claro que va a ir! ¡Nos invitó Shino hombre!

Después de varios tragos y gritar sin camiseta desde el techo, el rubio se encontraba algo perdido.

Camino entre los arbustos y llego a la parte trasera de la casa, estaba todo más tranquilo, que en el patio principal y la casa misma.

—¡Hinata! —Su voz pastosa, delataba su condición alcoholizada, sin mencionar, el caminar torpe y casi en zigzag…

La pelinegra, que no había notado la presencia del rubio, dio un brinco, las fiestas no eran lo suyo, pero había accedido a ir, porque era importante para Shino. —Na… Naruto… —Dijo nerviosa. Aun después de años de convivencia, eso no podía ser revocado de su actitud.

El rubio la miro con atención. "La niña que se esconde", de ese modo le llamo el rubio durante mucho tiempo, aun ahora, que eran prácticamente unos adultos sentía lo mismo, que la chiquilla morocha, vivía escondía del mundo entero. —Hinata, Hinata… —Suspiro melancólico. —¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que eras una chica bonita, —y rara, quiso decir, pero una voz, que aún seguía consiente en su cabeza, le aconsejo que no lo dijera, pues no parecía lo más amable del mundo, —pero viéndote aquí, bajo la luz de la luna…

El dialogo del rubio se cortó. Hinata pensó que tal vez, su condición estaba más crítica de lo que suponía. —¿Es… estas bi… bien?

Naruto manoteo con su brazo derecho, restando importancia a la situación. Un mareo no iba a tirarlo. —¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Ella no preguntaba eso en realidad, pero dejo que el siguiera hablando.

—Soy tan patético Hinata. Quiero decir… veme… debería estar encerrado, cubierto por una montaña de libros de teorías marxistas y en su lugar estoy aquí… ¿Qué diría mi padre si me viera?

El corazón de Hinata se encogió. Naruto, no hablaba fácilmente de su padre. —Diría que está or… orgu… gulloso de ti… ti…

—¿Orgulloso dices? ¡Ja! ¡Qué va!... No soy sino un perdedor, bueno para nada… —Aunque el rubio hablara bajo, la pelinegra escuchaba a la perfección lo que decía.

—Yo… Yo, siempre he pensado que… que cada uno es como es por una ra… razón. —Dijo la pelinegra, lo más segura de sí que pudo. —Y tú… tú… tú eres muy fuerte Naruto.

—Hmp… —Resoplo burlonamente el rubio. —¿Ese es tu intento de broma?

Hinata se sintió descolocada por la respuesta del rubio. ¿Acaso era el alcohol corriendo por sus venas, lo que lo ponía tan tonto? —Yo… Naruto… —Aunque su inicio fue temeroso, como todo en ella, su actitud cambio a una decidida, y hasta cierto punto molesta. —No hables así. —Le reprocho. —Ve por un café bien cargado. Quítate esa actitud. Porque tú, Naruto Uzumaki, no eres ningún bueno para nada. Comporte y sé el Naruto que realmente eres. ¡Esfuerzate! —Casi grito al final. Seguido de esto dio la media vuelta y dejo al rubio solo.

El rubio, se quedó pasmado, ¿Hinata Hyuuga, le había gritado y regañado? Miro el recorrido que hacía fuera de la casa de hermandad, se veía realmente molesta, y… ¿triste? Hinata lo había visto así…

El alcohol desapareció de su sistema como por arte de magia y se fue directo a hacer sus deberes.

/

—Neji… —una pequeña pelinegra jugaba con sus dedos y bajaba el rostro con preocupación. —No… no pu… puedes… —a punto de soltarse a llorar, la niña hizo el último intento porque su primo le regresara su muñeca favorita.

—¡Devuélvesela! —Grito alguien, detrás de Hinata.

Neji vio directamente al chico ojiazul, que demandante le gritaba. Rodo los ojos, y aventó la muñeca a su prima. Paso a lado de ella, casi golpeando su hombro. —¿Tú quién eres?

—Soy Naruto… —Dijo el rubio, de manera amenazante, a pesar de que media varios centímetros menos que el castaño que tenía enfrente.

—No te metas donde no te llaman… —Hablo el castaño despectivo. —Y tú… —giro su rostro a Hinata, —deja de llorar… ¡Es todo lo que sabes hacer!

—¡No le hables así! Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, —el rubiecito, se veía molesto de verdad. —¡Dicelo! —Le grito a la niña de ojitos luna. —Dile…

—Yo… pu… pu… —la niña, estaba más espantada, si es que era posible. No podía hablar, no podía alzar el rostro, no podía hacer nada… solo estaba ahí, dejando que su primo, por razones, totalmente ajenas a ella la menospreciara.

Neji, soltó una risotada, —lo vez. —Le dijo al rubio. —Ahora, te enseñare a ti, a no meterte donde no te llaman. —levanto su puño y fue directo contra el niño ojiazul.

—¡No! —grito Hinata. —Por una vez, en su vida había alzado la voz. Y todo lo había hecho, solo y únicamente, porque no quería que lastimara al niño que la había defendido. —No Neji…

Naruto la miro extasiado. Hinata, se imponía a su agresor, por primera vez. Ya tenía varios recesos mirando eso, o viendo como ella se escondía de él, que era mayor.

Naruto, se sintió orgulloso. ¡Claro que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera!

/

—Ha sido una noticia devastadora para la familia…

—Era un hombre tan joven…

—Su esposa entro en crisis, está verdaderamente mal…

—¿Y el muchacho?, ¿Cómo está el muchacho?

Había una gran cantidad de gente, muchos habían llegado desde lejos, otros tantos más cercanos… todos juntos unidos por un evento trágico y doloroso. Minato Namikace, había muerto en un accidente de tránsito. Todo había sido tan repentino, la familia estaba desecha, de hecho no se miraba a ningún familiar cerca.

De pronto Hinata vio un pequeño revuelo, ella había llegado ahí con su familia, su padre era muy cercano del señor Minato, y su muerte los afectaba no solo emocionalmente, aunque para ella, las cosas iban más allá. Ella casi podía sentir el dolor que aquejaba a…

—No quiere salir, no quiere hablar con nadie… —Decía un consternado Gaara.

Hinata miro al grupo reunido, eran los amigos de Naruto, ella no era cercana a ellos, no podía ir y preguntarles por él, y eso solo la hacía sentir inútil…

—Su abuelo me dijo que el hablara en la ceremonia.

—¡Pero no quiere salir!

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a bombear con una aceleración impresionante. Dios, lo que daría por poder ayudar a Naruto. Naruto, el chico que siempre había estado para tenderle la mano, que le había ayudado incontables veces…

Sin pensarlo salió del recibidor, algo tendría que hacer, algo…

Camino por el jardín de la capilla, hizo un pequeño calculo, ¿qué habitación sería la que guardaba al rubio?

Como si alguien la hubiera tomado de la mano y guiado, llego sin ninguna complicación a un cuarto apartado, la ventana estaba abierta. Ahí lo encontró de pie, perdido en sus cavilaciones, con la mirada pérdida y en completa soledad.

Sin saber que hacer realmente, se aproximó a la ventana y como si sus manos fueran guiadas por alguien aún, le tomo del brazo.

Al principio el rubio no supo que hacer… ¿Qué hacía ahí ella? Ni si quiera eran tan cercanos.

Hinata no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Se preguntaba a sí misma. Naruto había perdido a un ser que amaba sobre todas las cosas, los había visto muchas veces antes.

Él, respiro profundamente y centro su mirada en ella. Quiso pedirle que lo dejara solo. Pero al mirarla, las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca.

De hecho, no podía hablar. No podía hacerlo, su garganta estaba cerrada, y estaba completamente seguro de que si intentaba hacer alguna especie de ruido, ya no digamos hablar, solo un simple "mmm" "mh" uhm", se rompería en llanto.

Alguien llamo a la puerta. —¿Hijo?

Era su abuela Mito. Inconscientemente comenzó a temblar, no podía hablar, no podía regular respuesta alguna, solo quería estar solo. ¿No podía nadie entender eso?

—Naruto, ¿hijo, puedo pasar?

Hinata, se alejó de él, Naruto sintió la falta de su mano, como algo insoportable, se giró violentamente cayendo de rodillas. —No… no te vayas. —Lo sabía, lo sabía, si se atrevía a decir algo no iba a poder evitar llorar.

La pelinegra se horrorizo. Naruto estaba llorando, de verdad llorando. Ella quiso hacer algo por él. Pero ¿qué? Casi brinco por la ventana, y entro a la habitación, se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Lo apretó contra ella y le acaricio el cabello.

—¡No sé qué voy a hacer Hinata! ¡No tengo una maldita idea de que voy a hacer!

Hinata, no sabía que decirle, ella no tenía idea tampoco.

Mito entro a la habitación y vio una escena que fácilmente le rompía el corazón al más rudo, su nieto deshecho en llanto, miro a la pelinegra que lo acompañaba, creía haberla visto antes, pero no tenía cabeza en ese momento para recordarla, su hija estaba tan o más afectada que su nieto. Pero aun así debían estar presentes en la ceremonia. Prefirió dejar a su nieto un poco más con esa compañía.

Después de mucho llorar ambos y cuando Hinata sintió que Naruto regulaba su respiración lo alejo un poco de ella. Le miro a la cara y limpio un poco el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. —Tienes que salir. —Le dijo.

El rubio trago duro y se puso de pie. Le ofreció la mano a ella y como había sucedido hace algunos segundos, limpio los rastros de las lágrimas en el rostro de ella.

Era el momento. Debía salir y enfrentar la situación, no había querido ver a su madre, pues sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por ambos. Tomo la mano de Hinata y salió de la habitación.

Muchos vieron con sorpresa que saliera este, acompañado de la morocha pero nadie dijo nada.

—Tengo entendido, que Naruto, su hijo dirá unas palabras, puedes subir ahora muchacho.

El rubio se había sentado con su familia, a lado de su madre y cerca de sus abuelos, sus amigos también estaban cerca, y por razones que su corazón aun no entendía tenía sujeta a la morocha aun por su mano.

Cuando escucho la voz del pastor, se congelo. Sintió un frío inmenso en su pecho. Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido escucho un murmullo. —Vamos.

Era Hinata, que lo miraba con dulzura y le decía con esta misma, que le daba su fuerza, el apretó más su mano y se puso de pie con ella. Camino al estrado y… —Bu… buenas tardes. —Su voz se escuchaba algo rota, por lo que carraspeo. —gracias por haber venido hoy. El ver tanta gente reunida, solo me hace confirmar, lo apreciado y respetado que era mi papá… —se aclaró la garganta una vez más. Su mandíbula comenzó a temblar y ese solo era un indicio de que no podía continuar con el discurso.

Hinata le dio un apretón a su mano, él la miro de nuevo y volvió a respirar profundamente. —Hay tantas cosas, que… que quisiera decirle… tantas… tantas… él fue el mejor ejemplo de vida y amor que pude tener. Nuestra vida nunca podrá estar completa de nuevo. ¡Gracias papá! —termino de decir con la voz un tanto quebrada.

Se separó del estrado y camino con Hinata, ambos juntos hasta sus asientos.

La realidad es que no supo en que momento del sepelio, Hinata se separó de él, cada que lo recordaba la veía ahí, a su lado, le gustaba esa paz, que podía darle sin decir si quiera una palabra.

/

—¿Qué hay Kiba? —Su teléfono no sanaba tan temprano nunca.

—¡Naruto! Información de última hora. ¡Hinata se va!

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Le dieron la gerencia en La Arena, sale mañana en la tarde. Le haremos una pequeña fiesta de despedida. Estás invitado, claro está.

—Espera… Kiba, ¿Cuánto… ¿

—Nos juntaremos en el bar del centro. ¿El Ichirako? ¿Ichikaro?

—Ichiraku…

—Ese… a partir de las ocho. No llegues muy tarde.

—Espera, Kiba, pero…

Naruto, no pudo saciar sus dudas. El Inuzuka le había colgado. Hinata se iría. Vaya…

Cuando llego al Ichiraku, ya habían llegado casi todos, lo amigos de la Hyuuga. Ahí estaba Kiba y Shino, hasta Toneri, Tenten, Cejas, ¿Sakura y Sai?...

—Vaya Naruto… no pensé que fueras a venir…

—Sakura, —dijo el rubio algo distraído. Pues estaba buscando a Hinata. ¿No era esa su fiesta? ¿Quién no va a su propia fiesta? —donde…

—¡Sorpresa! —Un grito masivo interrumpió las preguntas del rubio, giro su rostro y se encontró con la carita sonrojada y algo desconcertada de una Hinata bellísima.

—Pero… ¿Qué?... —La pelinegra apenas cabía en su asombro.

—Esto es para ti… Te lo mereces, —decía Toneri, un tipo de su misma empresa. Al menos este se quedaba en el país del Fuego, ella se iba, pero sola…

—¿Qué dices hombre? Si tú también te vas ¿no?

Toneri rio un poco. —Sí, seremos el nuevo dúo dinámico…

Naruto ni siquiera escucho el resto de la conversación. Sentía que todo giraba en la habitación, se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar… necesitaba aire, salir… Camino torpe entre la multitud hasta llegar a la terraza.

Se recargo en el muro que evitaba que se diera de frente contra el piso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le sucedía? Respiraba agitadamente.

—¿Naruto? —Una voz lo trajo al presente.

—¡Hinata! —Su voz se escuchaba aliviada.

—¿Estas bien?

Todo parecía nuevo, pero no lo era… su voz, su mirada, su presencia, siempre conseguía calmarlo.

De repente la noticia le cayó de lleno en la cara una vez más. Ella se iba a ir. No importaba si era cerca o lejos, lo importante aquí, era que él no iba a verla más, no iba a verla tanto. Toda la calma que le daba se iba a esfumar. Y eso le parecía espantoso. ¿Qué iba a hacer él?

—¿Te vas? —Pregunto con miedo. Tal vez era todo una broma.

La morocha asintió con una sonrisa vacilante. Era como si en ella hubiera dos emociones diferentes. Una Hinata quería correr y llegar a La Arena, era una mujer reconocida por su trabajo, sus logros, su esfuerzo. Era respetada y respaldada, su voz era escuchada. Pero… Naruto…

—¿Por… por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Cada segundo que pasaba el ceño del rubio se iba haciendo más y más profundo.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. —Me ha tomado por sorpresa la noticia. Es solo, que ha dado frutos un proyecto que lance… y… Me ascendieron hoy. Me han dado la gerencia.

—Sí, —dijo el rubio, y por una razón desconocida, no podía regular su voz, a una más amena. —Es lo que Kiba dijo. —No podía si quiera fingir alegría por los logros de su _amiga._ La chica que había sido incondicional para él.

—¿Estas… estas feliz por mi cierto? —La Hyuuga no esperaba que Naruto se volviera loco de alegría, era realista, ella no le importaba en realidad a él, pero eran amigos ¿cierto? Eran amigos, y él siempre la había alentado a ir por más, a esforzarse, a lograr sus metas.

—Claro. —susurro el rubio. —Claro que lo estoy. —Trato de sonar más convencido. —Vamos a dentro, no puedes perderte tu propia fiesta. Abrió la puerta de la terraza y la acompaño un poco, tardaron prácticamente nada, en rodearlos, bueno, en rodear a Hinata… Naruto se dio cuenta de que sobraba ahí…

El Uzumaki camino un largo rato. Hasta que se detuvo en un complejo de departamentos. ¿Cuántas veces había estado ahí? Dos, tal vez tres…

Sus pies caminaron solos, llego con el portero. —¿Ha llegado ya la señorita Hyuuga?

—Disculpe esa es información que no tengo permitido dar…

—Pero…

—Na… ¿Naruto?

Escuchar su nombre de voz de Hinata fue como si le cayera agua helada. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? En su casa, a esta maldita hora… _Nada bueno ocurría después de las dos de la mañana_ , era verdad. —Yo… Hinata… ya no te vi en la fiesta. —Bueno, eso era, en parte verdad.

—¿Qui… quieres subir?

Naruto miro atento su rostro cuando le pregunto aquello. —Si… —Dijo casi en un suspiro.

Caminaron en silencio al ascensor.

—¿Te divertiste? —Que pregunta más estúpida.

—Mhm… —Murmuro la morocha una afirmación. —Esto… ¿tú?

—¡Claro! Fue en mi bar preferido.

—Es cierto. —Volvió a murmurar ella.

El recorrido que se les antojo eterno a ambos dentro del ascensor, por fin llego a su fin, las puertas se abrieron y fueron recibidos por el silencio del pasillo. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la entrada del departamento de Hinata. Esta lo abrió rápidamente.

Una vez dentro Naruto miro todo como si fuera la primera vez. Era todo tan bonito, tan elegante, tan como Hinata…

—¿Quieres una taza de té? —Pregunto ella, mientras encendía la luz que alumbraba la cocina.

—¿Has hecho ya tus maletas? —¿Por qué pasaban por su mente puras preguntas estúpidas?

Ella suspiro. —No. Supongo que en la mañana empacare lo esencial. Después volveré, por el resto, o lo enviará Hanabi.

—Hanabi… tu hermanita…

Hinata rio. Y a Naruto, le pareció que no la había escuchado reír lo suficiente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban conociéndose? ¿Quince… dieciocho años… ? —Ni tan hermanita, ya tiene 22…

¿Veintidós? —Veinte años… —susurro el rubio.

—¿Qué?

—¡Hace veinte años que nos conocemos!

—Eso creo… —dijo la morocha no muy convencida.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, fui a su fiesta de cumpleaños número dos. Ahí te conocí.

—Ci… cierto. Hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo.

—Vaya… —¿Amigos? Ahora esa palabra le parecía tan pequeña, tan pobre, tan nada… —El tiempo ha pasado como un loco ¿no?

Hinata asintió, se perdió un momento en su cavilaciones para después reaccionar y decir: —El té… hare té…

La pelinegra se ausento unos minutos y Naruto recorrió su estancia, centímetro por centímetro. No había lugar que estuviera libre de fotografías. Vio a su familia, Kiba y Shino, claro estaba, y… ¿él? El aparecía en varias fotografías. Ahora le parecía que no había momento de su vida donde ella no hubiera estado.

Hinata regreso a la estancia con la charola del té, la coloco en la mesa de centro, se sentó en un sofá y espero a que el rubio la igualara. Lo hizo pero en el sofa contrario.

—Yo…

La morocha fue interrumpida por el rubio con una mirada recelosa. —Antes dijiste que somos amigos. —Aunque lo dijo más para sí mismo que para ella, lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Si…

No podía estar hablando en serio. Se rio el rubio. —¿Amigos? ¿De verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Hinata achico los ojos en su dirección, él se veía tan serio y enojado.

Ni siquiera el sabía lo que quería decir, solo sabía que... —No me siento capaz de ser tu amigo Hinata. Me refiero... Kiba, el es un gran amigo tuyo… a él le hace feliz que te vayas… quiero decir…

—¿A ti no? —¿No estaba contento por ella? —¿No entiendo lo que dices?

—Claro que no…

Hinata solo lo miro y espero a que continuara.

—No porque… no puedo acompañarte. —¡Bam! Su afirmación había salido con la potencia de una bala de cañón. —Me doy cuenta ahora de que… No puedo ser tu amigo, no puedo portarme como tal y decir que es maravilloso que te vayas. ¡No puedo hacerlo! —casi gritó.

El rubio tenía un revuelo en su cabeza que no entendía. Se sentía tan imbécil. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Tan solo había que verle la cara de modificación a la Hyuuga para saber que había hablado de más.

Algo lo puso de pie, y llego hasta el sillón en el que se encontraba ella. —Sé que te va a ir de maravilla Hinata, eres una buena chica, eres una gran mujer. Y todo lo que está sucediendo ahora te lo mereces, es solo… yo siento… voy a extrañarte tanto. —Rodeo a la Hyuuga con sus brazos. Fue un acto involuntario, pero la calma llego a él en ese instante.

Hinata, sentía que no podía respirar. Tranquila Hinata respira… Lo que menos se había esperado fue ver al rubio en su casa, cuando no lo vio más en la fiesta se dio cuenta de que despedirse de él, habría sido difícil, si le hubiera dado tiempo. Y de repente ese _alguien_ (que era su único impedimento para irse tranquila y feliz) se aparecía de nuevo, y le decía cosas como las que había dicho… Hinata se llenó de frustración y para evitar golpearlo, lo brazo tan, o más fuerte que el a ella.

Naruto acaricio su espalda, la sentía un poco tensa. Por lo que instintivamente pregunto. —Perdóname, no debí… —se interrumpió. —¿Estas bien?

Ella se limitó a asentir. Él no se alejó, y continúo acariciando su espalda. Hinata sentía que su cuerpo la atraía a él, o era solo ese sentimiento familiar de querer estar cerca siempre que él lo necesitaba… lo sentía, él, la necesitaba ahí.

Los dedos del rubio se movieron como si buscaran algo. Se detuvieron sobre su cadera, y tiraron de la tela de la blusa de la Hyuuga, tocó cada uno de los pequeños pliegues en el dobladillo. A Hinata se le corto la respiración. —Sé que no puedo pedirte que te quedes. —Maldijo en voz baja y siguió jugando con el dobladillo de su blusa un tiempo. Su pulgar se metió bajo ella y acaricio un poco la piel cerca de su ombligo.

Para la pelinegra era la sensación más placentera y más cosquillosa que había sentido jamás, estaba a la espera de su siguiente movimiento… ¿Sería posible que ellos…?

—Habla conmigo —dijo el rubio en voz suave. Y Hinata cayó en cuenta del largo rato que llevaba en silencio.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunto igual de suave que él. Más porque estaba muerta de nervios que por falta de temas de conversación. Porque seamos sinceros. Había muchos, como: ¿Qué hacía el ahí? ¿Por qué decía cosas que la confundían? ¿Por qué su mano seguía ahí jugando con su ombligo y no avanzaba? Ok, eso último era tema delicado.

—De cualquier cosa. Solo quiero escucharte.

Hinata lo alejo un poco, solo lo suficiente para mirar su rostro. Dios, era tan guapo. Lentamente subió una de sus manos, él pensó que tocaría su rostro, pero Hinata dirigió su mano a su cuello, estaba tan caliente y suave.

—¿Tú también vas a extrañarme? —Algo en su interior no le permitía estar tranquilo. Ella se iba a ir, conocería gente nueva, tipos nuevos… gruño para sus adentros. No se comprendía así mismo, y no podía comprender que ella se fuera, necesitaba que lo tranquilizara, que le diera algo…

Ella solo resoplo. ¿Qué si lo extrañaría? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Asintió.

—Eso es bueno… —Dijo el rubio, aunque no se sentía bueno para nada.

Hinata continuo en su travesía, ahora por el rostro del rubio, acaricio su mentón, y sintió la apenas perceptible barba con la yema de sus dedos. —Besame… —Lo que apenas era un murmullo, fue entendido a la perfección por ambos. Naruto, creía haberlo imaginado y Hinata no podía creer haber dicho algo como eso.

Naruto se rio, en un sentido más nervioso que burlón. Y para Hinata, fue la perdición, se veía tan hermoso, tan desaliñado, había sido un largo día y él tenía el cabello revuelto y sus ojos brillaban al compás de sus dientes blancos. —¿Quieres que te bese? —confirmo.

Hinata, no había podido evitar que la petición pasara la barrera de sus labios. Quería besarlo. Había querido besarlo desde siempre. Lentamente, se acercó al rostro del rubio hasta que sus narices se encontraron cerca de chocar.

Dulce, suavemente, Naruto presiono sus labios en la comisura de la boca contraría. No perdieron el contacto visual, ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el momento, era como si ambos quisieran cerciorarse de la realidad de las cosas. Asegurarse de que el otro, estuviera realmente ahí.

Hinata se quedó quieta sin hacer ningún movimiento más. Por lo que el rubio se atrevió a intentarlo de nuevo. Un nuevo beso en el hermoso labio inferior de la pelinegra. Inclinó la cabeza, besando ese punto una vez más, haciéndolo más profundo y largo. —¿Quieres intentarlo una vez vas? —Pregunto el rubio, tan cerca que sus labios acariciaban los de ella con cada palabra.

—Una vez más. —Le respondió en medio de su trance.

Naruto tomo el liderazgo de la situación, tomando el mentón de la morocha, abriendo ligeramente su boca y haciendo el contacto de sus labios más intenso. —Tienes una boca tan hermosa Hinata… —La verdad fuera dicha, no había algo que él no pensara que fuera hermoso de ella, y de hecho siempre lo había visto así, aun cuando niños.

La sensación del aliento del rubio contra la piel de ella, solo hacían que ella quisiera más, mas contacto. Lentamente se acercó al rubio, y… no pudo haber sido más perfecto, él la encontró a mitad del camino, él quería lo mismo que ella.

Las manos del rubio cobraron vida. Empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de ella una vez más, ahora por el muslo, con su otra mano sostenía a la pelinegra por la nuca, mientras la lengua de ella hacia acto de presencia esporádica y tímidamente.

Sin dudarlo un solo minuto, el alcanzo el inicio de la blusa de Hinata y la saco por su cabeza de una vez, separando sus bocas solo los segundos que necesito para retirar la prenda. Sus manos siguieron acariciando, dubitativos entre sus pechos y caminando hacia sus caderas. La pelinegro miro directamente a su mirada azulina y solo encontró decisión, seguido de una buena parte de apreciación, sus ojos sin vacilación se estaban dando un festín, definitivamente disfrutaban el paisaje.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

—Dios, no. —Respondió la pelinegra, más ansiosa de lo que hubiera querido aparentar.

—Eres tan bella Hinata. No tienes una idea de lo hermosa que eres.

—No creí que me hubieras visto de esa forma jamás.

—No podría «no hacerlo». —Dijo, mientras la invitaba con sus movimientos a recostarse.

Hinata, parecía haber sido tocada por una barita mágica, cada parte de ella resplandecía cuando Naruto la tocaba. Las manos del rubio bajaron por sus costados, llevándose con él la falda y ropa interior de la Hyuuga, seguido de eso y sin agregar nada, también quito del cuerpo de la morocha el sujetador.

Los ojos plateados parecían estrellas, de lo brillantes que permanecían, Hinata casi podía morir en ese momento, estaba completamente desnuda enfrente del hombre de sus sueños. Naruto la miro de arriba abajo, todo meramente contemplativo. Se abrió espacio suficiente para él entre las piernas de ella.

—Na… Naruto… Yo también… tu… —Hinata levanto los brazos hasta el, y con algo de torpeza y nerviosismo le retiró la camisa. Naruto sonrió radiante, se dejó hacer por ella y cuando vio sus complicaciones con los pantalones le presto sus manos diestras para lograr su desnudez también.

El cuerpo del rubio la cubrió y Hinata rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Naruto continúo con los besos por el cuello y mandíbula de la pelinegra.

—¿En serio estamos haciendo esto? —El rubio no le respondió. —¿Naruto?

El hizo una pausa, y a Hinata le dio la impresión de que diría algo importante, pero el ojiazul solo orientó su cara hacia el rostro de la pelinegra besándola nuevamente, y arrasando por completo con su labio inferior.

Sus sexos de rozaron, gracias al frenesí que se vivía poco más arriba. El éxtasis de caricias, preparaba todo por debajo, para la toma de posesión.

Las caderas del rubio se movieron contra las de Hinata, empujando. En un movimiento suave la tomó, llenándola y encendiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Naruto se movía y repetía la faena una y otra vez. Sus bocas se buscaban mutuamente y sus manos se repartían entre aquí y allá, no había centímetro que no fuera alcanzado.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo, los movimientos se aceleraron, a cada instante un poco más hasta parecer frenéticos. Hinata no quería terminar con su encuentro, pero sabía que no quedaba mucho, sus músculos temblando y ese hormigueo en su interior se lo decían. Naruto acelero más y ella supo que era el fin, lo abrazo con fuerza y se limitó a dejarse ir en la explosión que habían ocasionado.

Cuando todo paso, Hinata vio como cuidadosamente él se retiraba de ella. Todo había pasado tan rápido y tan lento al mismo tiempo.

—Oye… —hablo el rubio. —¿Estas bien?

—Si… —contesto ella, porque le pareció demasiado y un poco fuera de lugar responder que sus piernas parecían gelatina. Deslizo sus dedos por los de él, tomando así si mano.

Naruto le regreso el apretón. —¿Te importaría si me quedo a dormir contigo? —Un ligero sonrojo acariciaba sus mejillas.

Hinata asintió. —Eso estaría bien.

Naruto se levantó y aun tomando la mano de Hinata la invito a que los llevara a su habitación.

Una vez acostados, el rubio sentía que su interior le gritaba tantas cosas, que no sabía que decir primero. —Tengo sueño. —Fue lo único que salió entero de su cabeza.

—Duerme… —Le contesto Hinata.

El no supo en que momento la Hyuuga se durmió, estuvo gran parte de la noche escuchando solo su respiración acompasada y el ruidito que hacían las manecillas del reloj que no paraban de girar.

/

No quería salir de ese espacio de paz y calma, no quería ir a otro mundo, estar en otro lugar, quería eso y lo quería para siempre.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de lleno con la realidad. Estaba en la habitación de Hinata, ese olor tan maravilloso y refrescante, era ella, la fuente de calor suavecita y adictiva, era ella, y la sensación de calma y tranquilar, lo que le hacía sentirse completo y vivo. Puramente feliz, era ella.

Hinata.

Toda la vida estuvo ahí, siempre con él, siempre dándole todo lo que necesitaba sin pedirle nada a cambio, siempre la había tenido a ella…

La pelinegra se movió un poco y pesarosa miro al rubio, lograba despertar apenas de la noche más maravillosa que había vivido. Cuando el rubio miro su cara, quiso morir ahí mismo. Demonios, lo que habría dado por tenerla a ella para mirarla cada mañana al despertar.

—Hola… —susurro Hinata.

Naruto solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Aun no puedo creer que vayas a irte.

La pelinegra bajo el rostro. No tenía nada para decir. Una gran parte de su corazón anhelaba que el rubio le pidiera quedarse, y esa parte estaba segura de aceptar. Aunque había un pequeño espacio, que le decía que no tenía caso, no había nada más que hacer ahí, más que lo que ya había sucedido. Tenía que irse, conocer gente nueva, vivir cosas nuevas, y tal vez, en un futuro las cosas con el rubio se podrían dar… o tal vez no… su conciencia y realismo le gritaba que no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí, congelada solo para ver el mundo a través de los ojos de Naruto, y eso, solo si él la quería mirar. Lo había dicho Kiba alguna vez, «eso es lo que hace el amor contigo, te jode por completo».

/

Amigos y familia de Hinata se reunieron en la tarde para despedir a la pelinegra en el aeropuerto.

Algunos, como Hanabi, tenían colmados los ojos de lágrimas, a Naruto le faltaba poco para estar así. Cuando llego su turno de abrazarla, lo hizo fuertemente. Ella le susurro un "adiós", y él se mordió los labios para no suplicarle que se quedara. Por ella tendría que hacer el esfuerzo. Le deseo éxito, aunque la palabra le corto la garganta mientras salía, él se quedaría atrás por no haber sabido escucharla o mejor dicho por no entender sus sentimientos con anterioridad.

/

Camino a su casa, el rubio solo podía pensar en la pelinegra de piel pálida y hermosa, en todas las navidades que tal vez no la vería, las fiestas con los amigos nunca serían igual, o el aniversario luctuoso de su padre…

Los cafés en la tarde después del trabajo, que compartían cada semana… la palabras tiernas que le dedicaba y la forma tan sutil con la que le llamaba la atención.

¡Rayos!

¿De verdad ya no había nada que pudiera hacer? No, claro que no podía hacer nada, debía dejar de ser egoísta y esperar que ella hiciera todo para hacerlo feliz, tenía que madurar de una buena vez.

No aprovecho el tiempo, y dejo que todo se fuera al caño.

Pero… ¡Sí! Aun podía hacer algo… ¡Claro! ¡Claro que lo había!

Saco su teléfono y marco con premura un número.

—¿Qué hay Naruto?

—¡Amigo! Sasuke… tengo que irme… me iré…

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —El rubio y el moreno eran socios en un despacho jurídico.

—Me voy. Me voy a La Arena.

—¿Qué?

Antes de que el Uchiha escuchara el sonido intermitente que le indicaba que la llamaba había finalizado, escucho los gritos de un rubio histérico.

—¡Hinata! ¡Me iré contigo!

Se iría, la seguiría, lo demás lo arreglaría después, lo importante era ella, estar con ella, y rogarle que lo dejara entrar en esa nueva etapa que enfrentaba. Quería estar con ella, con su boca bella, sus ojos tiernos, su abrazo cálido y con esa sensación de que el tiempo no existía si ella lo tocaba.

Cuando te das cuenta de que amas a alguien, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona. Naruto quería que «el resto de su vida» iniciara en ese momento.

 **| F I N |**

 **Nota de Janis:**

Creo que esta algo raro este FF. Solo fueron cosas que tenía en la mente. Canciones de _Fernando Delgadillo_ y la película de _Cuando Harry conoció a Sally_. Tal vez lo notaron.

Gracias por pasar por aquí.

Saluditos


End file.
